falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tranquility Lane
|icon =07_Tranquility_Lane.png |bild =Tranquility Lane in a Lounger.jpeg |ort =Vault 112 |vorherig ='Wissenschaftliche Anstrengungen' |folgende ='Das Wasser des Lebens' |belohnung= Wiedervereinigung mit James |vergeber =Robohirn |baseid = |extra =240px |fußzeile = 240px Luftaufnahme von Tranquility Lane. }} |punkte = 20 |trophäe = Bronze }} ist Teil der Hauptquest und ein Erfolg/eine Trophäe in Fallout 3. Ziel ist es, den Vater des Spielers zu finden, der sich in der Vault 112 befinden soll. Die einzige Chance mit den Bewohnern der Vault zu interagieren besteht darin, sich in die Simulation zu begeben. Die Tranquility Lane Musik noicon Beschreibung Die Tranquility Lane selbst befindet sich in Vault 112 und ist ein Experiment, welches sich mit virtueller Realität befasst. Es wurde von Dr. Stanislaus Braun entwickelt, welcher die Bewohner schon seit geraumer Zeit in diesem virtuellen System inmitten der Vault gefangen hält. Die Tranquility Lane ist im typischen Stil der 50er Jahre aufgebaut, um den Vaultbewohnern ein "natürliches" Umfeld vorzugaukeln (Architektur, Kleidung, Autos und Spielhandbuch erklären, dass sich in der alternativen Realität der Fallout-Reihe die Kultur auf dem Stand der 50er Jahre befindet). Die unrealistisch perfekt anmutende Welt ähnelt in dieser Hinsicht Pleasantville, Wikipedia . Sie ist die 3. VR, die von Braun entwickelt wurde und mit der er am zufriedensten war. Außerdem ist dies einer der wenigen Momente, in denen der Spieler einen Einblick in die Vorkriegswelt erhält. Ziele *Einen Vault 112 Overall anziehen *In einem freien Tranquility Sessel Platz nehmen *Mit Betty sprechen *Die Simulation verlassen Lösungswege Um in die Simulation hinein zu kommen, muss der Spieler zuerst einen Vault 112 Overall anziehen. Dieser wird ihm von dem Robohirn, am Eingang der Vault gegeben. Anschließend muss der Spieler in einem freien Tranquility Sessel Platz nehmen. Sobald das passiert ist, startet die Simulation automatisch. In der Tranquility Lane Simulation angekommen, muss man als erstes mit Betty sprechen. Betty ist das Alter Ego von Dr. Stanislaus Braun. Der Spieler kann wie folgt handeln: Böses Karma # Timmy #*Geht zu dem Haus der Neusbaums, wo ihr Timmy trefft. Seid richtig eklig zu ihm und sagt ihm, dass seine Eltern sich wegen ihm scheiden lassen wollen und sich wünschten, er wäre tot. #*Einfacher ist es, Timmy selbst mit den Fäusten zu verprügeln. Ihr müsst ihn nicht töten, nach ein paar Schlägen läuft er davon. #*Alternativ könnt ihr euch auch einfach ins Haus gehen und Timmys Mutter mit euren Fäusten zur Strecke bringen. #*Außerdem könnt ihr von dieser erfahren, dass Mabel Henderson seinen Eltern die Broschüre einer Militärschule gegeben hat, auf die sie empfiehlt Timmy zu schicken. Die Broschüre liegt auf dem Küchentisch des Neusbaum-Hauses. Nehmt sie auf und sprecht dann mit Timmy darüber, was ihn ebenfalls zum Weinen bringen wird. #*In jedem Fall kehrt der Spieler im Anschluss zu Betty zurück, die euch als Belohnung eine Frage beantworten wird. Ungeachtet welche Frage man stellt, erhält man danach die nächste Aufgabe. # Rockwells #*Bettys nächster Wunsch ist es, die Ehe der Rockwells zerstören, ohne jedoch einen von ihnen umzubringen. Sprachtalentierte gehen einfach zu Janet Rockwell und behaupten, ihr Mann habe eine andere Frau geküsst. #*Im Haus der Simpsons liegt im obersten Stockwerk auf dem Bett Spitzenunterwäsche. Diese kann der Spieler an sich nehmen und auf den Schreibtisch im Keller des Rockwell Hauses legen. Nun kann man Janet gegenüber angeben, man wolle ihr etwas im Keller zeigen. Die Unterwäsche kann man entweder mit einer Affäre oder einem Cross-Dressing-Fetisch , Wikipedia ihres Mannes begründen. Beides führt zu einer Konfrontation der beiden und dem Ende ihrer Ehe. #*Außerdem kann man aus Janets Tagebuch entnehmen, dass sie Martha Simpson tot sehen will. Mit dem Nudelholz aus der Küche kann man Martha nun erschlagen und dann Roger Rockwell gegenüber seine Frau beschuldigen. #*Zur Belohnung erhält der Spieler eine weitere Antwort, oder gibt an, es genossen zu haben, falls er an keiner Antwort interessiert ist. # Mabel Henderson #*Der dritte Auftrag verlangt ein besonders kreatives Ableben für Mabel Henderson zu inszenieren. Dazu bietet sich die Dialogoption mit ihr an, sie um einen selbstgemachten Kuchen zu bitten. Durch Interaktion mit dem Backofen manipuliert man die Zündflamme, was ein Gasleck verursacht. Beim Versuch den Ofen anzuheizen wird Mabel in einer Explosion umkommen. #*Alternativ dazu kann man auch durch einen kleinen, "unbeabsichtigten" Schubs einen Rollschuh gefährlich nahe an den Treppenabsatz bringen. Beim Versuch nach oben zu gehen wird Mabel nun darauf ausrutschen und tödlich stürzen. #*Eine weitere Alternative ist es, das Terminal in der Küche so zu manipulieren, dass das Haus abgeriegelt wird und die Sicherheitssperre des hauseigenen Mr. Handy zu deaktivieren. Er wird nun zwar Mabel angreifen, allerdings wird er auch feindselig gegenüber dem Spieler, daher ist es ratsam in der Nähe des Terminals zu bleiben, um die Sperre nach der Tat zu reaktivieren. #*Die letzte Möglichkeit ist, die Treppe hinaufzusteigen, den Kronleuchter anzuwählen und die Kette zu beschädigen. Wenn Mabel nun das nächste Mal in die Küche geht oder aus selbiger kommt, fällt der Kronleuchter auf sie, was zu ihrem Tod führt. #*(Achtung: Der Kronleuchter wird nicht fallen, wenn Mabel nach manipulieren des Ofens zum Kuchenbacken gebeten wird. Grund dafür ist vermutlich, dass sie nach dieser Dialogoption bereits ein Script ausführt, dass zu ihrem Tod führt). # Westentaschenschlitzer #*Auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Grausamkeit, befiehlt Betty alle (verbliebenen) Einwohner der Tranquility Lane zu töten. Dafür hat sie ein Messer und eine Maske bereitgestellt, die Teil einer Geschichte des "Westentaschenschlitzers" sind, die sich in der Hundehütte nahe des verlassenen Hauses finden. Nachdem ihr alle getötet habt, sprecht wieder mit ihr. Sie wird euch dann samt eures Vaters zurückschicken. #*(Da Kinder nicht getötet oder verletzt werden können, wurde Timmy zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits "entfernt"). Für die Erfüllung von Betty "Brauns" Aufträgen gibt es schlechtes Karma. Die Leute in der Simulation überleben trotzdem, da eine Sicherung ihren vollständigen Tod verhindert. Allerdings sind sie ab dann für immer Dr. Braun ausgeliefert, was in Kombination mit dem vom Spieler gezeigten Sadismus zu schlechtem Karma führt. Gutes Karma Nach dem kleinen Plausch mit Lady Dithers geht ihr zum verlassenen Haus. Drinnen gibt es verschiedene Gegenstände, die bei Aktivierung einen Ton spielen. Nachdem man #Radio #Krug #Zwerg #Krug #Betonblock #Zwerg #Leere Flasche angeklickt habt, wird das Hilfsterminal initialisiert. Dies ist die Tonfolge, die Betty von Zeit zu Zeit pfeift! Wählt zuerst das Holoprogramm und dann die Option "Chinesische Invasion". Chinesische Soldaten tauchen nun auf und töten die Bewohner, diesmal jedoch endgültig. Sprecht ein letztes Mal mit Betty, die nun eingesteht machtlos zu sein und verlasst den Ort durch die erschienene Tür. Neutrales Karma Erfüllt alle von Bettys Aufgaben, außer die des Westentaschenschlitzers. An diesem Punkt geht zu dem verlassenen Haus und aktiviert das Fail Safe Programm. Die guten und schlechten Karmawerte werden sich so in etwa aufwiegen, abhängig davon wie grausam ihr bei den vorangegangenen Aufgaben wart. Abschluss Wie auch immer der Spieler die Aufgabe gelöst hat, wird er anschließend von seinem Vater angesprochen und erhält die Möglichkeit einige lang gehegte Fragen zu stellen. Der nächste Teil der Hauptquest "Das Wasser des Lebens" startet nach diesem Gespräch. Belohnungen * thumb|64px Wiedervereinigung mit dem Vater * Erfolg (20 Punkte) für Xbox 360 und PC * Bronze Trophäe auf der PlayStation 3 Hinweise *Bedauerlicherweise ist bisher kein Weg bekannt, Braun von außerhalb der Simulation daran zu hindern, die Leute weiterhin zu quälen. *Wenn man die Chinesische Invasion aktiviert sterben die Einwohner der Vault endgültig. Nur Dr. Braun, als Vault-Tec Mitarbeiter, sowie der Spieler und sein Vater die nicht zu den registrierten Einwohnern gehören, werden verschont. Braun bleibt also am Ende des guten Weges zur Strafe für alle Ewigkeit einsam und isoliert. *Sollte man versuchen Betty Schaden zuzufügen, tötet sie einen zur Strafe. Ähnlichkeiten * In "Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager" , Wikipedia dreht sich die Folge 23 der zweiten Staffel (Folge "Das Ultimatum"), um einen ähnlichen Fall, wo die Voyager auf einem entfernten Planeten eine Stasis-Kapseln Einheit findet. Um mit den "Bewohnern" zu sprechen "klinken" sich zwei Offiziere ein. * In der Folge "Virtueller Alptraum" (Staffel 2, Folge 4) von "Stargate - Kommando SG-1" ], wikipedia kommt das SG-1-Kommando auf einen Planeten, auf dem eine kleine Gruppe von Bewohnern sich in Stasis-Kapseln befindet und in einer virtuellen Realität miteinander kommuniziert. Nur der Leiter des Projekts weiß, dass sein einst verseuchter Planet nun wieder bewohnbar ist, und kann sich auch in der realen Welt bewegen. SG-1 klinkt sich in die Simulation ein, um mit den Bewohnern zu sprechen. * Im Film "Matrix" , Wikipedia sind die Menschen ebenfalls in einer virtuellen Realität gefangen. Galerie Braun in the sim.jpg|Dr. Stanislaus Braun im Simulator Dad in the Sim.jpg|Vater im Simulator Tranquility starts.jpg|Start der Simulation TL aerial view color.jpg|Tranquility Lane in Farbe Vault Boy Watch.png|Vault Boy Armbanduhr TLAbandoned House.jpg|Das verlassene Haus Externe Verweise en:Tranquility Lane es:Tranquility Lane fi:Tranquility Lane pl:Tranquility Lane pt:Tranquility Lane ru:Трэнквилити-лейн (квест) Kategorie:Fallout 3 Hauptquests Kategorie:Fallout 3 Erfolge und Trophäen